Seducing daniel
by tequila girl
Summary: Daniel/Alternate character - she has her dreams come true while on a planet alone with the sexy archeologist...


I've had fantasies about him for years. Sitting in meetings, watching him make presentations, wondering what that beautiful mouth would feel like if I dared to kiss him. Would those gorgeous blues eyes flare in passion? Or would they freeze in anger at my audacity?

Would he let me seduce him? Do I dare try?

I can feel my panties getting wet at the idea of having him under me. Having the right to slide my hands under his shirt and feel his skin. Are his nipples sensitive? Would he like having them sucked hard? Or would he push me away? Is his cock fat or thin?

Daniel Jackson is a beautiful man. Smart, brave, compassionate and speaks so many languages. Brainy men turn me on! The meeting is boring as hell & I already know what I have to do on this mission. Reading the mission briefs beforehand comes in handy! I start to daydream...

He's working in his lab, hunched over his desk working on yet another translation. I walk in & shut the door behind me. Resting my back against it, I casually flip the lock as he looks up and smiles. "Need help with something?"

Crossing to him, "Yes Daniel." I push his chair away from the desk and straddle his lap. I lace my fingers through his hair and start to kiss him. Driving my tongue between his lips I taste him.

He freezes at first, unsure of what I am doing. As he relaxes and begins to repond, I feel his hands slide under the back of my shirt and stroke my skin. Between my thighs, his cock begins to stir in interest. I can feel it thicken and grow against my eager pussy. He's stroking my back as I start to push his shirt up.

"Major Sims?" General Hammond's voice breaks into my thoughts.

"Yes General?"

"Do you have the correct equipment to photograph the temple the way that Dr. Jackson requires?"

"Yes General. I've prepared a list from the mission brief. I can double check it with Dr. Jackson after this meeting." /"I have the correct equipment for Daniel Jackson, he just hasn't noticed!"/

"Very well, Major Sims & Dr. Jackson. You have a go. The rest of SG-1 is on stand-down until they return from PSX-269"

Teal'c smirks at me from across the table as the rest of the team files out of the room. "Major Sims, you need to keep your mind on your work during meetings."

"Thanks Tee" I reply sarcastically as I gather up my paperwork and surreptitiously watch Daniel's butt as he walks out. I can see Tee laughing at me out of the corner of my eye.

Teal'c and I are buddies. When we are both on the planet, we hang out, watch old sci-fi movies together and cuddle. We're not romantically involved or anything, he found me one night really when I was really depressed at my lack of human contact. (Getting poked by the doctor just doesn't pass as affection in my world) I guess he felt the same way because he offered to be my teddy-bear whenever I need one. I take him up on it as often as I can. I know that SG-1 thinks we're an "item" (which screws up my chances with Daniel) but I can't give up the one person who undertands how lonely I am. It is an odd friendship, I admit. I'm skinny, barely 5"7', blond, blue eyed & live vicariously though my cameras. Teal'c is a huge warrier with the confidence of 10 men.

"You will never gain DanielJackson's affection if you do not try to get his attention Jasmine."

I sigh, "I know that Teal'c, but he thinks you and I are lovers."

Teal'c tilts his head & raises an eyebrow at me, "Indeed, and where did he get that idea?"

I blush & duck my head.

"Jasmine?"

"Do you remember the night we watched all three of the original 'Star Wars' movies and I fell asleep?"

He nods.

"Daniel saw me leaving your quarters that morning. I explained the movies and everything, but I don't think he believed me."

"That explains the comment he made earlier today." Teal'c is amused.

"What comment?" I'm totally confused now.

"He asked me if I was comfortable with him spending a week with you alone on that planet. I told him that I was, but he seemed uncertain."

"Why would he worry about that Tee?" As far as I know, Daniel Jackson has no idea that I am alive.

"I believe that he is interested in you, but because of our supposed relationship, is uncomfortable in spending time alone with you."

I snort, "Yeah right. In my wildest dreams Daniel Jackson has any interest in me." I sweep the rest of my paperwork into my folder and head for the door. "Now that you've teased the hell out of me, I have to go and try to have a coherent conversation with the man. Thanks Tee."

Walking out of the room, I walk smack into Daniel. /"Damn it, how much of that did he hear?"/ "Uh, Dr. Jackson? Did you want to go over the photography requirements?"

He eyes me strangely for a minute & then smiles, "Sure, do you want to get a cup of coffee while we talk?"

I shrug, "Sure"

He looks over my head at Teal'c and says to me, "Can I meet you in the canteen? I need to talk to Teal'c for a minute first."

"OK" I shoot Teal'c a nasty look and head down the hall.

As I walk away, I can hear them talking in low voices. Daniel's questioning. Teal's is amused. /"Oh jeez, how much of that conversation did he hear?"/ I am about to die of embarrassment but then I force myself to relax. I'm totally screwed having to be alone with him for a week anyway. My hormones are SO going to be in an uproar.

I grab a cup of coffee and a donut and sit at a table. I start to review my list of equipment while re-reading Daniel's notes. The only thing I think I need to add is a second tripod...

Daniel sits down opposite me and sips his coffee. "So do you think that you can handle this project?"

"Yes Dr. Jackson." I pass him the equipment list.

"If we're going to be working alone together for a week, do you think we can drop the Dr. & Major stuff? I'm Daniel." He reviews the list and approves it. "One question though, do you think we need both tents? Since it's just the two of us, I'd be more comfortable if we could keep an eye on each other..."

I nearly bobble my coffee cup, "Uh as long as we build in some ground rules we should be fine." Did he realize that I nearly orgasmed at the thought?!

"Good. Do I call you Jasmine?"

I'm trying not to squeak, "If you want. My friends call me Jazz, though."

He smiles at me, making me want to rip of my clothes and dive on him. "Great! Then I will see you in 2 hours in the gateroom, Jazz."

I nod dumbly. /"What is going on?"/ I mechanically head for my office and pack up the last of my equipment. Loading it onto a dolly, I head to the locker room to change. After stopping at the arsenal to get the required weapons, plus a few that I personally prefer, I am ready.

I arrive at the gate room with all my stuff to help the crew load it onto a MALP along with our tent and supplies. Daniel arrives in time to get his stuff loaded as well. I take the remote for the MALP and go through the start-up sequence as they start to dial the gate. I'm still confused about Daniel's actions, but figure that I have nothing to lose but my pride. After the backlash of energy from the gate opening subsides, I hit the last key on the remote. The MALP begins to move up the ramp and out of sight.

The rest of SG-1 arrive to say good-bye. We chat with them briefly and Teal'c hugs me. He whispers in my ear, "Enjoy the week" and slips a huge box of condoms into my pack. I blush beet red and head for the ramp. I don't know what is going to happen, but it ought to be interesting!

After we arrive at the planet, we head for the temple and set up camp. After the tent is pitched and the food secured, I grab my cameras and head for the temple with Daniel dogging my heels with video camera and notebook in hand. I'd memorized his plan for the still pictures and begin setting up the tripods with the lights right away. He begins to record the outline with his comments.

As everything is set up, the lights blast out a ton of heat. I'm sweating, so I pull off my jacket and start to work in just a tank top. Funny, I think Daniel just groaned.

"Daniel? Are you OK?"

He mutters something under his breath, then says, "Yeah. I'm OK."

Several hours go by, as he is working on the opposite end of the temple from me, I could almost forget that he is there. I can't really see him though the glare of the lights. The heat is worse, I've had to tie the tank up under my breasts. I'm streaming sweat and wiping my face when I see my watch. It's been 6 hours! I realize that I am starving.

"Daniel? I'm starving. Do you want to get something to eat?"

He shuffles out of the dark, he'd stripped off his jacket as well and tied a bandanna around his head to keep his hair out of his eyes. /"God, he's beautiful!"/

He looks a bit wild-eyed but agrees to shut down for a while and get food. I turn off the lights and start for the door when I walk smack into him. "Sorry, I seem to be doing that a lot today." I feel his hands on my arms as he steadies me.

I almost missed what he muttered under his breath. "Well, it would make sense since I keep trying to get in your way."

"Huh?!" /What is he TALKING about?/

He lets go of me and heads outside. Rummaging through the packs, he tosses me a bottle of water and an MRE. I plunk right down on the ground and start to gobble the food down. He sits down near me and starts to eat. We chat for while until he checks his watch and stands up. "Should we get back to work for awhile?" He heads to the temple and I follow. Suddenly, he stops and looks over his shoulder. TOTALLY catches me looking at his butt.

"What?!"

"Teal'c was right. You DO look at my butt."

/"Oh shit! What else has that big traitor said?"/ I try to step around him nonchalantly, but I don't think I am fooling him. "What else has Teal'c been telling you?"

He follows me, "That you look at my butt as much as I look at yours"

I stop short this time, "You look at my butt?"

He deliberately bangs into me and smiles. "Yep" He pushes me forward. "C'mon, we have work to do. And you really should close your mouth."

I flip the lights back on and start photographing mechanically. / "Daniel Jackson looks at my butt? When was Tee going to tell me that one? And where the hell did he get a box of condoms that big?"/

"Condoms?" Daniel's voice is right in my ear.

"Shit - I was talking out loud to myself again wasn't I?" /I have really got to stop that habit./

"What did you say about condoms?" He's relentless. I can feel my blush starting at my toes.

"Nothing. Did you want me to shoot this..."

He grabs me and swings me around to face him. "Woman. Don't mess with me. Do you or do you not have condoms with you?"

"Yes." My voice is small, I'm plastered against an extremely aroused archeologist and I'm so excited I can't breathe. All I can do is stare at his face.

"Yes you have condoms?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Teal'c gave them to me in the gate room."

"Why?" He sounds angry.

I can't answer. I just can't!

He shakes me a little. "Is he planning on visiting?"

"No."

"Then why..." Suddenly super brain gets it. He looks right at me and actually gets it. "You're not Teal'c's girlfriend are you?"

"No"

"What are you to each other?"

"Teddy bears." I grin, I know he's going to want an explanation for that one.

"Explain that, please." He's gritting his teeth like he's trying not to shout at me, so I better explain this one to him.

I'm breathless, so I have to make it quick and clear. "Neither of us have a partner at this point, but we're lonely. I was depressed one night, not necessarily missing sex, just cuddling. Teal'c found me & we started talking. Apparently, he feels the same way, since the stuff with his wife. So we hang out and watch movies together and just cuddle. It's a friendship, nothing sexual about it."

"What about that time you were coming out of his quarters at 5 AM?" Daniel's jaw is still flexing.

"I explained that one to you then. We were watching movies. I fell asleep on his couch and he left me there for the night, rather than have me drive home & get into an accident."

He tightens his grip, hauls me up against his chest and starts kissing me like he's not planning on letting me go. I can't help it, I respond to him like I am starving and he's a big juicy steak. He shifts, picks me up so my legs are wrapped around his waist and then pins me against the temple wall. His hips are thrusting against me like a piston.

I'm melting into a huge puddle of hormones. Or hallucinating. Can't figure which and don't really care at the moment. Kissing him frantically and trying to rip his shirt off seems like the best plan of action right now. I manage to work my way under the cloth so I can stroke his skin. I can't believe this is happening! God, the man kisses like an artist! I relax and just enjoy.

Suddenly I realize I'm whimpering and the rocks are cutting my back. Frantically I start to try to break free but he's having none of it. He tightens his grip and continues to ravage my mouth.

After a couple of minutes, I manage to get free and tell him gently, "Daniel, the wall is cutting my back"

He buries his face in my neck and pulls me away from the wall. I can feel small trickles going down my back. Not sure if it's all blood, but it stings like crazy. He starts back toward the camp, still carrying me.

"Daniel? You can put me down. I can walk, honestly."

He stops and looks at me, "I hurt you. I have to ... I can't believe I hurt you. I'm so sorry Jazz."

"Put me down will you please?" He slowly lowers my feet to the ground but seems reluctant to let go of me. "Daniel? It's OK, honestly."

He seems ashamed and doesn't want to look at me. "We should check your back."

"Daniel? Look at me?"

It takes a minute, but he finally does.

"Can we try that again later? In more comfortable surroundings?"

He frowns at me, "Try that..."

Wrapping my arms around his waist I kiss him, I can't help it. He kisses me back like he's surprised that I would want to. I lean back a bit and smile up at him, " Try this again later?"

Relaxing, he smiles at me, "Lets go find the first aid kit first."

We find the kit and he cleans my back up. Turns out it's mostly scrapes, just one actual cut. I can tell he's not happy about the situation. I grin over my shoulder at him, "Thanks"

He's concentrating on bandaging the cut, "For what?"

"Making the first move."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

/Might as well tell him now./ "Well, considering that I have a problem with keeping my hands off you, I was dreading tonight." I duck my head.

He walks around me to look in my face. I'm still ducking, so he tips my face up. "Dreading tonight?"

I can feel the blush starting from my toes, "Yeah."

"What do you mean?"

" I tend to lose all inhibitions when I'm asleep. I probably would've crawled into your sleeping bag."

He grins at me, "Damn, I should've waited."

I frown at him, "You wouldn't mind being molested in your sleep?"

"If it's you doing the molesting, no." He laughs out loud at my expression. "You're suprised?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't think you knew I was alive." I'm not sure WHAT to do.

"I thought you and Teal'c were involved. I was trying not to poach."

"You didn't believe me when I explained why I was there that morning did you?"

"Not really, You were all mussed up and looked... Well, smug." Daniel is uncomfortable.

"I'm a restless sleeper and I'd just gotten Teal'c to laugh out loud."

"That is an accomplishment." Daniel smiles at me. "What do you think? Should we do some more work for awhile?"

"That sounds like a plan to me." I hold out a hand & he hauls me to my feet.

"Are you sure you're OK Jazz?"

"Yes Daniel" I start back to the temple. He catches my hand to try and stop me but I grab on and pull him with me. "Look, I didn't make it to the rank of Major in the air force by sitting behind a desk. It takes more than a couple of scrapes to shake me, OK?"

"OK" We walk back and start working in silence. I can see him peeking at me from time to time.

Finally I've had it, "Daniel, if you don't stop that, you are going to have to cook dinner."

He gives me a mock innocent look, "Stop what?"

"Checking on me" I scowl at him.

He smirks, "Can't help it."

"Then I guess you're cooking." Feeling silly, I stick my tongue out at him.

" Not if you keep teasing me like that."

"Teasing you? How am I teasing you?" I'm getting confused again.

"Sticking your tongue out." He starts across the floor.

"I'm an idiot I guess. How is that teasing?" Deliberately I turn my back on him to fiddle with my camera.

He spins me and starts kissing me. Slowly like he is swallowing me in luxurious gulps. I'm melting, the man is an artist when it comes to lip locks. We finally break apart, panting. This is going to be a really good week!!!


End file.
